


[Podfic] Wow, That's Kind Of

by Inkyrius



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Backstory, Gen, Light Angst, Made-Up Backstory, Major spoilers for chapters 1 through 4, Mentioned Amnesia, Mentioned Drugging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slight Overacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Supposing Mondo didn't go batshit when Chihiro told him her secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wow, That's Kind Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773367) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 



> Fun game: guess which of the weirdly disjointed sentences are sloppy editing, and which are my own inability to speak coherently!
> 
> Honestly, I'm not convinced I did justice to this awesome fic, but in the interests of not fiddling with it for the next sixth months I'm posting it now. On the bright side, I greatly enjoyed recording it. Thanks to Kitt_Monroe for letting me do this! (Go read his other fics, they're all great)

Steam/Download: [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wgv2cw0dc9rga28/wowthatskindof.mp3)|[ M4A ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/squrae989j51epf/wowthatskindof.m4a)

Music at the beginning from "Everything's Just Wonderful" by Lily Allen, because I've been listening to it on loop recently and it felt appropriate.


End file.
